RETURN
by Anna.dee
Summary: Yunjae Vignette Kekuatan cinta selalu membawa kembali kemana muara itu hendak melangkah. author, Annadee and phantomirotic


**Title** :Return

**Cast** : Yoonjae

**Lengt** :Vignette

**Rated** :PG-13

**Scriptwriter** : Alan Liem aka Phantomirotic _with his girl friend _Dee aka Rin aka annadee

**Disclaimer**:_ we only own the story line_

**Summary**,

Kekuatan cinta selalu membawa kembali kemana muara itu hendak melangkah pergi.

**Return**

_We fall in love with a person, not a gender _—Darren Chris

Kadang kenyataan tak semudah membuat tersenyum seperti dalam mimpi.

Kadang harapan terkikis seiring pekatnya angan semu.

Namun kadang kita tak pernah tau hidup bermula dari apa yang kita impikan.

Bagi mereka tetap sama cinta membuat mereka bersatu, tanpa mereka pahami hidup itu indah jika cinta tidak dijadikan alasan untuk memiliki.

_Because we live not only for our self._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara hingar bingar _night club_ yang bertempat di pusat kota tampaknya telah menjadi teman yang begitu akrab dalam hidup pria tampan berusia hampir 30 tahun ini, netranya tak pernah lelah melihat pemandangan yang sama setiap malamnya selama beberapa tahun; musik yang menghentak, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang bersama kumpulannya seolah menunjukkan berasal dari mana mereka dan wanita-wanita berpakaian ketat berlomba memamerkan bentuk tubuh mereka. Selalu sama. "Seperti biasa, _ehm_?" Tanya bartender dangan senyumnya yang mengembang membuyarkan lamunan pria yang kini duduk di depan counter tepat di hadapannya; bertopang dagu dan berpongah tertidur.

"_Ye? Ah ne_." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Bartender itu pun mulai melakukan pekerjaannya dengan apik mengocok campuran minuman dengan shaker shake miliknya.

"Mirage[1] untukmu tuan yang selalu murung." Katanya sambil menuangkan minuman yang diraciknya pada sebuah gelas lalu memberikannya pada pengunjung setia tempat itu.

"_Thanks_, dan tolong hentikan tingkah sok profesionalmu, Chanyeol." Yang sontak membuat bartender ini tak dapat menahan tawanya terlalu lama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jae _hyung_?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat; duduk dan minum." Jawabnya sambil mengendikkan bahu. Lalu menyesap perlahan minumannya. Sepanjang ingatan bartender yang akrab dipanggil Yeollie itu _hyung_nya adalah orang yang paling misterius, ia hanya datang untuk duduk dan memesan minuman yang sama lalu pulang tanpa melakukan apapun walau untuk sekedar menari atau berbincang, padahal banyak sekali wanita seksi yang terang-terangan menatapinya dengan tatapan memuja dan berharap keajaiban datang sehingga ia membalas tatapan wanita itu kembali. _Yah_, seandainya hanya akan menjadi seandainya.

Ditatapnya lamat-lamat pelanggan setia _night club_ tempatnya bekerja itu sambil menimang-nimang apa pantas hal yang ingin ia tahu selama ini ia tanyakan. "_Ehm, hyung_," panggilnya ragu. "Kenapa kau selalu datang sendiri? Tidak ditemani kekasihmu, _eoh_?" Tanyanya, ia sangat percaya pelanggannya ini pasti memiliki seorang kekasih karena tidak mungkin orang setampan itu belum memiliki kekasih, _oh_ siapa yang tidak tergila-gila pada Jaejoong diusia matangnya saat ini sudah terbilang sukses, liat saja barang-barang yang ia kenakan di sekujur tubuhnya semuanya adalah barang bermerk dengan harga yang fantastis.

Lelaki bernama Jaejoong itu hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terkesan penasaran, sesaat matanya yang memiliki ukuran cukup besar untuk orang korea itu menatap datar gelas yang saat ini berada dalam gengemannnya lalu ia goyang-goyangkan pelan gelas itu dan kemudian tenggelam pada lamunannya yang singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pergilah, anggap tidak pernah terjadi apapun dengan kita." Ucapnya tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya sama sekali seolah ia hanya sekedar berbicara pada angin.

"A-apa mak –"

"Jangan mempersulit keadaan Yunho –_yah_, apa kau tidak sadar yang kita lakukan saat ini adalah salah." Ucapnya dengan suara yang meninggi sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memakai pakaiannya yang berserakan di ruangan itu.

"Kau menyesal atas kejadian hari ini Jae?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara sarat penuh luka baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka membagi kehangatan di tempat ini namun sekarang seolah semua tak berarti dan bahkan terlihat hina. "Jadi kau me –"

"Yah, aku menyesal Yunho –_yah_. Tidak seharusnya kita melakukan ini." Jawabnya dengan memberanikan diri menatap mata tajam pria yang dicintainya itu, mata yang selalu mampu membuatnya terjatuh ketempat yang sama berulang-ulang —Cinta."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan perkataan Jaejoong. "Kita melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka Jae," ucapnya penuh penekanan. "Aku menginginkannya dan kau pun begitu."

"Ini salah Yun, apa yang kita lakukan salah."

"Dimana salahnya..?''

"Karena kita sama-sama laki-laki, itu kesalahannya. Hubungan kita sulit Yun, akan ada banyak orang yang tersakiti," jawab Jaejoong yang mati-matian mengatur napasnya yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis.

"Tidak ada yang sulit Jae jika kita saling cinta."

Ia mendecih mendengar ucapan Yunho yang begitu klise. "Cinta katamu? Kau pikir semua ini akan mudah atas nama cinta huh..?! Suaranya semakin bergetar seolah tak sanggup menahan tubuhnya.

Yunho tersentak mendengar penuturan Jae saat itu. "Ta –"

"Apa Cinta yang kau katakana itu sanggup membuat orang tuamu dan orang tuaku dengan gembira menerima kita? Apa cinta yang kau bilang itu mampu membuat orang tidak memandang hina kita, atau cinta yang kau katakan itu dapat membuat Tuhan merestui kita?"

Lepas sudah, runtuh sudah pertahan itu, kini tanpa bisa ditahan lagi ia menangis kencang menyuarakan sakitnya, menyuarakan cintanya yang tanpa masa depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung! Hyung_! Jaejoong _Hyung_." Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya saat ia rasakan sentuhan pada pundaknya. "Kau melamun? kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Yeollie –_yah_ ." Jawabnya lalu kembali mencumbui gelasnya hingga menenggak habis minuman syarat alkohol itu sambil berharap menjadi obat penghilang sesaknya.

"Ah hyung, apa kau besok datang? Ada pertunjukan spektakuler akhir tahun, dan ini berbeda dari biasanya _hyung_." Tanyanya seolah melupakan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya.

"Maaf sepertinya besok aku akan pergi, jadi aku tak bisa datang."

"Pergi? Pergi kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan segala keingintahuannya.

"Berlibur."

"Kemana?"

.

.

.

.

''Joongie -_yah_ kelak aku akan membawamu ke tempat ini, _otte_..?'' Tunjuk Yunho pada Ipad nya yang terpampang wujud indah dari danau Nam Van.

Jaejoong mengernyit, '' Dimana itu Yun, '' Tanyanya kala itu dengan senyum yang tak mampu ia sembunyikan karena kebahagian dari lelakinya itu.

Yunho mendekatkan Ipad itu dengan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. ''Ini kota Macau sayang, dan aku sangat ingin kita pergi kesana suatu hari nanti, akan ada banyak tempat indah dan romantis yang ingin kuperlihatkan hanya denganmu Joongie.''

''_Ah_... Macau sepertinya bukan ide buruk, aku akan menyukai apapun tempatnya selagi itu denganmu Yunho-_yah_.''

Hingga dari percakapan itupun keduanya tertawa hingga menghabiskan waktu memadu kasih bersama.

.

.

.

.

"_Ya, hyung!_ kau melamun lagi." Hentak Chanyeol saat mendapati lagi-lagi hyung pelanggannya itu kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Ah, maaf."

"Jadi kemana kau akan berlibur hyung ?"

Ada jeda yang panjang sebelum Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan itu ditariknya dalam napasnya lalu dihembuskan perlahan seolah teringat sesuatu dari masa lalu yang begitu kental dalam ingatannya. "Macau." jawabnya tanpa ragu dengan senyuman mengembang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**01 Januari 2015**

Tepat pukul 10:30 Jaejoong— menginjakkan kakinya di bandara Macau intenasional (MFM), entah keberanian apa yang membuatnya mengunjungi tempat ini, ke tempat yang akan mengingatkannya pada harapan semu, harapan yang bahkan tak pantas disebut harapan karena sekeras apapun ia berusaha harapan itu takkan pernah terjadi.

Tak ingin membuang waktunya lebih lama, ia langkah kaki jenjang menyusuri kota yang pernah menjadi mimpinya dengan kisah dari masa lalu yang penuh dengan jutaan kenangan tanpa sanggup ia menghapusnya—bahkan waktupun tak kunjung jadi penyembuh luka hatinya.

''_Aku masih menyimpan semuanya yun —semua hal yang tak mampu kubuang pergi_.'' Ucapnya sembari mengeratkan mantel yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

Disusurinya kota itu dengan berpayung kenangan indah dalam sejarah kisah cintanya. Senyumnya terangkat tat kala netranya menangkap indah pemandangan danau Nam Van yang terletak depan terminal fery tempat ia berdiri.

''_Kau sangat ingin membawaku kesini 'kan..? Sekarang aku disini, Yun. Kau berbohong jika ini tempat yang indah, ini sama sekali tidak benar-benar indah tanpamu_.''

Ironis. Seingatnya dialah orang yang mengakhiri kisahnya namun dia juga yang hancur tak berbentuk dalam roman cintanya bagai puluhan novel dengan latar berbeda pada ujungnya ia tau seperti apa akhirnya.

Luka begitulah kiranya.

Dengan ragu-ragu namun masih dalam ke kagumanya, pria dengan paras menawan ini mulai menikmati indahnya pelangi, suguhan dari air mancur yang menembak di udara. Netranya tak henti memuji betapa luarbiasa air mancur buatan tangan manusia ini bisa memukaunya —atau kenanganlah yang membuatnya terpaku pada kekaguman kota harapannya kini. Entahlah, baginya kenangan akan tetap tinggal tidak perduli seberapa keras ia berusaha pergi.

Namun sejatinya kisahnya sanggup membuatnya tersenyum walau sakit itu tetap mengikuti.

''_Masih ada tempat yang ingin kudatangi._'' Lirihnya dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku mantel sembari kembali berjalan. Tak beberapa lama setelah ia ke danau Nam Van kini langkahnya hampir sampai pada katedral .

''_Kokoh, dan benar ini masih berdiri kokoh meski mengalami tiga kali kebakaran dalam periode yang cukup lama_.'' Senyumnya mengembang mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang tertinggal lima tahun lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Aku akan membawamu ketempat dimana janji suci kita disaksikan katedral St. Paul Joongie. '' Ujar Yunho kala itu.

Lagi. Air mata itu kini menari disela senyum tampannya. Kakinya terasah rapuh hingga tak sanggup berdiri lama. ''_Aku merindukanmu Yunho -yah. Sangat merindukanmu_.'' Isaknya tak lagi sanggup terbendung kala mengingat tragedi kisahnya yang tumpah ruah bersama sang pembawa hati.

''Aku lebih merindukanmu Joongie.''

Telinganya tidak akan berbohong dengan suara itu. Suara yang bahkan akan mampu ia ingat walau tergerus waktu sekalipun. Netranya memandang disekitar mencari kebenaran atas apa yang ia dengar. Ya, ia menangkap siluet hitam disana. Tak lebih satu meter dari kakinya berdiri. Yunho melihatnya —tepatnya Yunho tengah memperhatikannya. Tapi sejak kapan..? Ia tidak perduli soal itu, yang ia tahu ia hanya cukup berjalan seperti ucapnya waktu itu.

''Berjalanlah ke arahku Joongie, berjalalah satu langkah, biar aku tahu kita sama-sama berjuang untuk cinta kita. Dan biarkan aku meyelesaikan sisanya.'' Jaejoong ingat kalimat itu layaknya mantra.

Kalau dulu ia langkahkan kakinya untuk pergi menjauh, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Tidak hanya satu langkah ia bahkan ingin berlari ribuan langkah demi menggapai Yunho, cintanya. Sudah cukup lima tahun ia menderita, Tuhan tau banyak hal yang ia lakukan demi melupakan Yunho, bercumbu dengan puluhan gadis tapi tidak juga mengusir cinta yang sudah terlanjur bersarang disana. Kini ia tahu bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Dengan kehadiran Yunho yang tak pernah ia duga sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa ia tidak terluka sendiri.

Tanpa kronologi keduanya hanya berpelukan melupakan luka yang menganga karna takdir berkata beda kisahnya terhalang restu orang sekitarnya. ''_Bogosiephoyo_.'' Hanya kalimat itu yang terdengar seperti bisikan ditelinga Yunho. Sementara kedua tangannya sudah lekat dengan pelukan.

Yunho lebih dari tahu bahwa hatinya dan hati Jaejoong layaknya rumah untuk kembali, tidak perduli seberapa kuat waktu membuat mereka pisah faktanya cinta mereka terlalu kokoh untuk dipisahkan. ''Aku tidak akan sampai kesini jika tidak hampir gila karena merindukanmu Joongie.'' Ucapnya sembari membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan lebih erat.

Napas Jaejoong tak berarturan berada dalam pelukan Yunho membuatnya seolah dalam alam bawa sadar, ''Kupikir waktu membuatmu lupa denganku Yunho -_yah_ dan lupa akan mimpi kita di depan symbol yang kau sebut keabadian ini.'' Yunho hanya tersenyum dengan pernyataan Jaejongnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berusaha melupakanmu." Ucap yunho lagi dengan menatap dalam mata jaejoong, mata yang bertahun-tahun lalu membuatnya jatuh cinta yang walau 5 tahun sudah berlalu mata itu tak pernah kehilangan pesonanya. Ia mengengam tangan jaejoong dengan lembut. "Sejak awal aku tak pernah merasa cintaku padamu adalah suatu kesalahan."

"Apa kau pikir Tuhan akan merestui kita Yunho –_yah_ ?" tanyanya sambil menatap puing-puing reruntuhan katedral St Paul yang memiliki arti luar biasa itu, lalu kembali menatap Yunho. "Apa mungkin Tuhan merestui kita, kalau Ia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa hubungan kita ini salah."

Lagi-lagi Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu Dia akan merestuinya atau tidak, tapi kalaupun ini sebuah kesalahan aku akan hadapi, bukankah ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk segala sesuatu?" Jawabnya pada Jaejoong.

Setelah lima tahun lamanya dan kini ia mencoba kembali percaya pada awal yang indah dalam pergantian tahun, semoga esok masih bisa terlihat indah dengan semua rangkaian kisahnya yang berbalut cinta. Disaksikan bangunan memiliki symbol dari keabadian cinta, mereka berikrar; tak ada yang mudah dalam melewati ujian hidup namun ia percaya kekuatan cinta sanggup membuatnya sederhana.

''_Saranghae_.'' Ucapnya dengan mengamit tangan Jaejoong dan kembali mereka susuri tempat impiannya kala itu.

Dengan senyum dan harapan baru mereka melangkah melawan rasa takutnya, mencoba membuktikan pada dunia bahwa cintanya tak bisa dipisahkan karena sebuah restu.

Karena baginya kebahagiaan adalah sebuah pilihan.

.

.

F.I.N

.

.

.

**Footnote**

[1] Minuman terdiri dari campuran Vodka dengan jus jeruk nipis, jus jeruk lemon, ginger beer, strawberry liqueour.

.

.

.

**Cuap - cuap (yang ngaku-ngaku) penulis**,

_My first fanfic kolaboration with my beloved_..

Well mungkin ga sebagus perkiraan tapi Fanfic ini membuat kami makin dekat (abaikan pemirsah) XD

_Happy new year for everyone's _semoga ditahun ini semua lebih baik dr sebelumnya _and of course_ sehat selalu.

Maaf utk kalimat salah (kurang pas) untuk _typo_ atau kesalahan dalam EYD, kami mash berusaha untuk tetap belajar yg terbaik..

Kritik dan masukan membangun kami tunggu, _so mind to review then..?_

Xoxo

Alan-Dee


End file.
